User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part XXXVl
And we're back at it! The god, or demon, was clearly a dark type, his skeletal body literally crackled with it. There was a flaming axe in one hand and a dark orb in the other. Winter was more worried about the orb than the demon. "Look at the weak demon." Lugina said. It snarled. "I am ten times as powerful as you will ever dream to be." "And who are you?" Karl asked. "I am the Demon God Borgeus. I am unlike any weakling you have ever faced." "Clearly Maxwell wants to take no chances with us." Seria said. "Which means we're a threat to her." Winter said, more than a little bit satisfied. Lugina smirked. "I like the way you think, kid." he said. "Enough! You will all be destroyed!" Borgeus said. Winter turned to Lugina. "Do you think we'll be destroyed?" Winter asked. Lugina frowned, pretending to think it over. "Nah. I think we're good." he said. Borgeus snarled. "You dare mock me? I am a god!" "A god would have killed us already." Seria said. "Ah, but I am not like other gods. I was trained by Graham himself!" Borgeus said. Anger flared in Karl and Seria's eyes. "Graham?" Seria snarled. "Oh yes, you two have a...rivalry with my great former master, no?" Seria growled. Karl was a more controlled. "Excellent. Now I have no reason to hold back." Karl said. Karl and Seria charged but before they reached Borgeus, everything went dark and Winter lost conscious. -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ "Hey! Dummy! Wake up!" "Errr. What?" Winter moaned. "Don't be so mean Kikuri!" "Shut up! Just because we finished our battle doesn't make us friends." Winter opened his eyes to a strange world. It was dark but strangely light as well. Two women stood above him, looking down at him. "Who're you?" Winter asked. "Good. You're awake." said the dark-haired one. She moved off and the other woman kneeled by him. "Don't mind Kikuri. She's just sour about being trapped here for so long. I'm Sefia." Sefia seemed to be the exact opposite of Kikuri, her hair was a stunning silver-white and she had an angelic feeling to her. "Hi. I'm Winter. I'm from Grand Gaia." Sefia's head snapped up. "Grand Gaia? It still exists?" "Well, yeah. Why shouldn't it?" "Kikuri and I fought in the God War. We were rivals, we fought many times but eventually we were trapped here. I don't even know how long." "The God War? That was hundreds of years ago!" "Hundreds? Damn. Now I feel old." Sefia chuckled. "What was that?" Kikuri asked. "Winter here is from Grand Gaia. We've been here for hundreds of years." Sefia replied. "What? Grand Gaia survived the God War?" Kikuri said. "So it would appear." Sefia said. "A better question might be will it survive a second." Winter put in. "What? A second? How? When we were sent here, there were barely any gods left." Sefia said. "Creator Maxwell has successfully resurrected and army. She released Cardes the Malevolent from his seal and we think she is going to get the other Fallen Gods." Winter explained. "This is bad. We need to get back there." Sefia said. "Why? What did humanity ever do for us?" Kikuri said. "It's not a matter of what they did for us. It's the right thing to do Kikuri." Sefia said. Kikuri shook her head. "Damn your morals, Sefia." she said. "Well, I suppose we should go look around. Winter got in, and if there's a way in, there's a way out." "And if there isn't we'll make our own." Winter said. "I just wish I could summon my units. They would be a big help. I can't sense their presence in my mind." "This place is horrible but it challenges you. Let's see what you can do." Kikuri said. Dark wings spread from Kikuri's back. White feathered wings spread from Sefia's back. "Catch us if you can!" Sefia said and they took off. Winter smirked and activated his astral form. Still smirking, Winter followed his two new companions. -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!?" Seria shouted. Karl sighed and Lugina rolled his eyes. "Seria, shouting about it won't help." Karl said in a placating tone. "I agree. It only helped me choose who I would target first." Borgeus said. Karl sighed. "Just our luck." Lugina grumbled. -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ "Winter?" Eze called. Winter's units had found themselves alone in a forest. "I can't sense him." Kajah said. Will said nothing, and just continued staring out in the distance. What he saw, Kajah did not know. Ooh! Aah! They've all been split up! What will happen, I wonder? Category:Blog posts